


Big Brother Time

by Marie_Tomas



Series: Bedtime [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, Little Spoon Dean, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV Sam Winchester, Possessive Dean, Possessive Sam, Reassuring Sam, Referenced Top Dean/Bottom Sam, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Sam in Control, Sharing a Bed, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Tomas/pseuds/Marie_Tomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has been going so well with Sam and Dean's 'bedtime' routine since they became a couple, until Sam gets talking to a pretty blonde waitress one evening.</p><p>Noticing that Dean is jealous and tired and maybe in need of a little reassurance, Sam asks Dean to let him be the 'big brother' for one night so that he can take care of Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother Time

Dean was exhausted.

If Sam hadn't already worked this out from his big brother's constant yawns, weary facial expressions and the fact that he had barely spoken a word all day during the long ride in the Impala to their latest motel, then he probably would have been able to guess at Dean's tiredness based on their recent long, drawn-out hunts, too many sleepless nights and too much research.

Yet Sam had a feeling that there was a lot more to Dean's silence and heavy sighs than usual, maybe even more than the simple fact that they had been forced to sleep in single beds for the past few nights due to a lack of availability of double beds in motel rooms, meaning that their shared touches and affection had been kind of limited lately.

He glanced in the direction of the motel bathroom for what felt like the twentieth time, where Dean had left the door half-open when he entered the room a little while ago.

Sam had heard Dean step out of the shower a few minutes ago, but he hadn't heard much noise since then, and, with his limited view through the bathroom door, he could kind of make out Dean just standing by the wash basin without really doing much else.

Deep down, he had a feeling that the real reason why Dean had looked so uneasy for the past couple of days was because Sam had run into a few of his old college buddies last week when they stopped at a bar after a long day on the road, and he could tell by Dean's general body language at the time that it had made his big brother a little uncomfortable, hearing Sam laugh and joke with his old friends as they reminisced about the 'good old days' back at school.

He hadn't reacted too badly though, and Sam knew that Dean would have forgotten about the evening with Sam's college buddies after a few more stops at bars and diners, if not for the fact that Sam had then got talking to a blonde waitress the following evening; a waitress who happened to be planning to go to law school.

Sam hadn't really thought a lot about the event at the time, apart from acknowledging the fact that it was refreshing to talk to someone who wasn't a hunter, just for a little while, someone he could share inside jokes with about college life, someone who enjoyed reading the same law books that he had once been so interested in…

But later that night, he noticed that Dean was kind of quiet during the ride back to their motel, and then he seemed agitated the next day, and that's when Sam had really started to focus on the fact that from Dean's point of view, the waitress was young, and attractive, and she had dreams about a future career and a home and a family, and maybe she'd flirted with Sam a little...

Since then, Dean had looked tired and distracted, and like he was lost in his dark thoughts.

Sam had known for a few years that he didn't want to leave the hunter life anymore, and he'd known ever since his and Dean's 'We Time' got started at the hotel that he didn't want to be with anyone else except Dean, but he also suspected that it had bothered Dean, seeing Sam bonding with a woman like that.

In a way, Sam had been kind of surprised at Dean's apparent jealousy. Sam knew that _he_ was the one who had always been focused on commitment in relationships, while Dean always used to take a much more relaxed approach to romance.

Sam was also the one who had been the most possessive since the two of them had officially become a couple. He always got upset when Dean flirted with women or men, and they'd already had a couple of drunken arguments outside bars and clubs, usually because Sam thought that Dean had been been flirting a little too much with women, or a hot guy had looked at Dean and Dean had blushed, or he noticed that Dean had been checking someone out at a bar.

From the moment they got together, Sam had worried that Dean might get drunk and hook up with someone else, even in spite of Dean's constant reassurances and playful accusations that Sam was 'just a possessive bitch', but he'd never imagined that Dean would be equally as possessive with him.

It would almost have been adorable, and maybe a little hot, if Dean hadn't looked so exhausted and so… _sad_ as a result.

Sam just didn't know how to bring it all up with Dean so that he could offer some sort of reassurance without Dean either denying that he had an issue, or the two of them getting into an argument.

Sam sighed to himself. Things had been going so well between them for the past few months, too, before Sam spent an evening talking to an attractive waitress and Dean started to look so exhausted. Not only had the two of them had settled into their routine of sharing beds and _sleeping_ together, but Sam also felt like they'd started to act more like a couple, with an increase in their movie nights in motel rooms, and a little more hand-holding in public and in the Impala, and a few more romantic dinners at restaurants. They'd even spent another relaxing weekend at a cabin between hunts, and they had been making plans to go back to some nice hotel again soon for even more We Time.

Sam really didn't want to let tiring hunts and blonde waitresses get in the way of all that...

He sat in silence for a little longer, lost in his thoughts and his worries, until he couldn't take the tension any longer, so he stood up slowly and headed towards the bathroom.

As he walked into the room, he noticed that Dean was still standing over the wash basin, almost like he was leaning on it for support. He had already changed into one of his old t-shirts and his boxers to sleep in, and now he was just looking in the small mirror on the bathroom wall.

Sam could practically feel his heart breaking as he looked at Dean. His big brother looked pale, worn out, and there were definitely dark circles under his eyes; but he also looked like he was trying his hardest to fight off the exhaustion, like he was anticipating some kind of attack at any second and was therefore silently trying to deny that he needed to rest, trying to deny that he even had a problem in the first place.

And all Sam wanted to do was to take care of him, to tell Dean that he was here, that he wasn't leaving, that everything was going to be okay.

Acting on instinct and a basic need to be close to his brother, he moved discreetly to stand right behind Dean.

When Dean didn't push him away, Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, pulling Dean even closer to him.

Sam had missed the close contact so much over the past few weeks. Things just didn't feel right now, when he wasn't close to Dean.

Wrapping himself around Dean was like coming home, and Sam didn't know how he'd ever survived without this affection in the past. He didn't know how he could survive without _Dean_ , as both his brother and his lover.

He wanted Dean to feel the same way-he wanted Dean to forget recent events and for his brother to be okay with Sam again.

More than ever, Sam knew instinctively as he stood with his arms around his brother that Dean needed Sam to take care of him right now, even though he would never ask, never put this need into words, not when his obsession with maintaining his manly pride was too strong.

"Dean?" he muttered almost hesitantly, catching Dean's eyes in the mirror and tightening his grip a little around Dean's waist. "Let me be the big brother tonight?"

The 'big brother' part was like a code word-it was the best way that Sam could think of to ask Dean to let his little brother take care of him, without having to spell it out directly.

Ever since childhood, Sam had associated the term 'big brother' with care and comfort and protection, in a way that most other kids probably wouldn't fully understand. Yet he knew that if he directly asked Dean if he could take care of him then Dean would either refuse or find a way to change the subject, or he would resort to his 'no chick-flick moments' line.

At Sam's question, he felt a subtle increase in the tension in Dean's body, and he couldn't miss the flicker of panic in his brother's eyes.

Sam knew that he was asking a lot of Dean; even though he'd already worked out a while ago that Dean took comfort from their shared cuddles in bed at night, his brother still had issues with being vulnerable, with just letting go and fully allowing Sam to comfort him, or allowing himself to be the little spoon in bed.

But he could also tell that Dean really needed this, deep down, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud; he needed to switch off from what was bothering him and relax and have Sam's undivided attention tonight. More than anything, he needed Sam to reassure him and remind him that he was there for him.

The two of stood in silence, both looking in the mirror. Sam could definitely see Dean's internal battle going on as he waited for an answer.

After a couple of seconds of nervous silence, Sam's eyes met Dean's again through their shared reflection in the mirror, and Sam tried using the puppy dog look to maximum effect, even biting his lip and pouting a little, the way he always did when he was a kid and he was trying to get his own way.

Dean still looked hesitant, although Sam could tell by a hint of some other emotion in his eyes that he was relenting a little.

As he started to nuzzle into Dean's neck, his brother eventually let out a sigh. Sam wasn't sure if it was a sigh of defeat or if Dean was finally allowing the tension to leave his body.

"Fine," he muttered, still sounding a little grumpy, and Sam rewarded him with a kiss to a sensitive spot behind Dean's ear. Dean shuddered in response before he suddenly composed himself and half-heartedly glared at Sam.

Sam tried to get him to relax by placing a few more kisses to Dean's neck, and he was sure that Dean let go a little more, subtly leaning even more against Sam, silently allowing Sam's body to take the weight of the two of them, at least for now.

Sam took a few seconds to decide where to go from here. He wasn't even sure that he knew _how_ to be the 'big brother' in their relationship at such a crucial time, not when he was so used to Dean taking care of him when things got rough; all he knew was that his brother had put his trust in him, and right now Dean really needed him to take care of him.

He thought about what Dean would do for him at a time like this, what Dean had always done when Sam was tired or moody or cranky.

"Let's go watch TV," Sam decided, his tone of voice sounding a little more bossy than usual as he started to get into his role of looking after Dean.

He had a feeling that watching TV together would be a safer place to start, at least before he attempted to offer comfort to Dean in bed.

With his arms still around Dean's waist, Sam manhandled the two of them out of the bathroom, gently but firmly walking Dean in the direction of the motel room sofa.

"So freakin' tall," Dean complained as Sam practically pushed him across the room, and Dean's tone of voice reminded Sam so much of a grumpy old man that he had to try hard not to grin.

He also couldn't help feeling relieved-if Dean was bitching and moaning then at least it meant that he was getting back to being his normal self. It was always Dean's silence that scared Sam more than anything else.

Sam let go of Dean for a couple of seconds so that he could lie down on the sofa, spreading himself out so that Dean would have nowhere else to go-apart from on top of Sam.

When Dean still stood hesitantly by the sofa, Sam sighed and reached out to grab Dean's hand to pull him down, with Dean grumbling the whole time.

It didn't take long though, for Dean to settle down on Sam's chest; he even shifted a little so that his head was directly over Sam's heart-one of his preferred sleeping positions for some reason, even though he got annoyed and embarrassed when Sam mentioned this out loud.

Dean looked so adorable that Sam really wanted to hold him tight and kiss his forehead and maybe run his hands through Dean's hair, but he knew that there was no way that his brother would allow that-not yet anyway, not when his eyes were still wide open, not when he still looked a little anxious and guarded and embarrassed, not when his body still felt a little tense, like he might jump out of Sam's arms at the first mention of his current state of vulnerability.

Instead, Sam settled for turning on the TV, and just settling down and trying to look relaxed, in the hope that Dean would follow his lead.

He even found a bag of popcorn that Dean had dropped near the sofa earlier, and he reached out for it, taking out a few pieces and holding them out to Dean, feeling strangely pleased when Dean allowed him to feed them to him.

After Dean insisted on finishing all the popcorn, and Sam rolled his eyes a few times and mentioned Dean's eating habits for what felt like the tenth time in a week, the two of them relaxed, focusing on the old movie that was playing on TV.

Sam noticed that Dean blinked rapidly a few times, like he was trying to fight off the urge to sleep.

"It's okay, Dean; just go to sleep for a little while…take a nap," Sam whispered, trying to sound both insistent and gentle at the same time.

"'M not tired!" Dean responded with an exaggerated, high-pitched girly whine, which Sam guessed was supposed to be an 'accurate' imitation of him whenever their roles were reversed and Dean was trying to get him to nap.

"Shut up, Dean," Sam huffed, trying not to get drawn into an argument or brotherly banter when Dean clearly _was_ tired. Anyway, he knew that Dean was just resorting to mockery and humor so that he didn't have to focus on how awkward his current situation was.

It took a few more minutes, but eventually, Dean closed his eyes, and his breathing evened out, which let Sam know that he had fallen into a light sleep.

Sam stayed awake, reminding himself that it was his turn to watch over Dean tonight, even though he knew that Dean would still wake up at the slightest noise or hint of a threat.

He took his chance and gently kissed Dean's forehead a few times, the same way that Dean kissed him when he was offering reassurance, and he ran his fingers softly through Dean's hair. He could practically feel his brother's sleepy sighs of contentment, and he reminded himself to do this more often when they were in bed together.

It was nice, having Dean sleeping on top of him, but the sofa was only comfortable for so long, and after about half an hour, Dean started to move around and stir in his sleep, before he yawned and opened his eyes, looking nervous and still looking exhausted and vulnerable.

"Bedtime," Sam insisted, already looking at their double bed longingly.

Somehow, he managed to get the two of them to their feet, and when Dean swayed a little on the spot, looking like he was at risk of falling down in his sleepy state, Sam just picked him up and started carrying him bridal-style towards the bed, the way he usually did whenever Dean was too tired to move or when he got drunk and he couldn't walk from the bar to their motel, or other times when Sam was simply feeling possessive and he wanted everyone who happened to see them as they headed to their motel room to know that Dean was his.

"So freakin' strong," Dean grumbled as Sam carried him, but Sam couldn't miss the subtle happy sigh and the way that Dean practically nuzzled into his neck.

Sam couldn't help smiling to himself; he knew that Dean loved being carried by Sam like this (even if he would never get him to him to admit it), in spite of Dean's constant complaints that Sam was now taller than him and that it was unfair that _he_ couldn't carry his little brother anymore.

Sam took his time walking towards the bed, deciding to just enjoy the feeling of holding Dean firmly in his arms for now, and also secretly wondering if he could maybe use his ability to literally sweep Dean off his feet to his advantage at some point when Dean was feeling better, if Dean would ever let him.

Gently, he put Dean down on their shared bed, allowing Dean to sleep on his preferred side closest to the door, and he carefully tucked him in (ignoring Dean's complaints about chick-flick moments the whole time) before Sam stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers and got into bed as well.

Slowly and cautiously, he moved towards Dean's side of the bed and spooned him.

Dean didn't push him away, but as expected, he tensed up again.

Sam was convinced that Dean secretly liked sleeping like this-and it was definitely more comfortable for Sam, now that he was the taller of the two-but still, Dean was usually reluctant to let Sam spoon him, no doubt because it made him feel too vulnerable, or like he couldn't protect Sam in the night. Normally, he only allowed it to happen when he was feeling reasonably strong in himself and in control of the situation.

"It's bedtime, De," Sam whispered firmly, hoping that this would be explanation enough for Dean to allow him to spoon him, or enough of a plea for Dean to just allow this for one night, for Dean to just let them have this for now and enjoy the comfort before he reverted back to 'tough, macho hunter mode' in the morning.

Dean might have mumbled a few words that sounded like 'girly' and 'chick' and 'tall', but then he insisted that Sam also had to relax and get some sleep too, if they were going to sleep like this, and sure enough, he sighed and let go of a little more of the tension in his body, allowing himself to relax more in Sam's arms.

As Dean's breathing got a little heavier, Sam also felt himself relaxing at the same time, like the two of them were perfectly in sync.

He got the feeling that things hadn't fully been resolved between them just yet; it was like there was still something that he needed to say or do to fully reassure Dean, but right now, the two of them were tired, and there was probably a new, exhausting case waiting for them just around the corner that they would need to be ready for in the morning, and therefore Sam's priority right now was for Dean to get some rest, rather than pushing for a heart-to-heart about their relationship.

"Night, bitch," Dean muttered, breaking a couple of minutes of silence. He turned a little in Sam's arms to smirk and place a quick kiss to Sam's lips, like he couldn't just let the spooning thing slide without a little sarcasm.

"Night, jerk," Sam responded with an exasperated grin, before he fell asleep.

* * *

 What must have only been a few hours later, Sam jerked awake. He might have been sleeping better through the night recently since he and Dean started their bedtime thing, but in that moment, when Sam got the feeling that Dean was awake, watching him, his body automatically compelled him to wake up in response.

His eyes blinked open, and he saw Dean staring at him, having turned to face him at some point in the night, and his brother looked more nervous and exposed than ever.

The two of them continued to look at each other as the minutes ticked by. Sam got the feeling that there was something Dean wanted, something he had to say, to ask for, but Sam didn't want to push him.

Dean reached out and brushed a few strands of hair away from Sam's face. "Need you, Sammy," he muttered in barely more than a whisper; but Sam could still hear him clearly, and he was sure that he picked up on the request in the statement, despite Dean's look of uncertainty.

He could also hear the hint of arousal in Dean's voice. Not to mention the fact that he could feel that Dean was half-hard, pressed up against him.

Sam blinked a couple of times in surprise, wondering if Dean really meant what Sam thought he meant. When he asked Dean to let him take care of him a few hours ago, Sam hadn't expected the night to end with sex. When he thought about taking care of Dean, he nearly always imagined hugs and cuddles or just general shared affection.

Yet it wasn't really surprising that Dean wanted to end the night like this. Unlike Sam, Dean seemed to believe that sex was the solution to most problems, whether those problems were related to personal issues between the two of them or issues related to fighting the supernatural. Sometimes, it was like he simply indulged Sam with the hand-holding and the romantic dinners, while believing deep down that they were only truly getting their real 'couple time' in bed together.

Therefore, the only part of this that was surprising to Sam was that Dean seemed to be asking him to take control of the situation this time.

When it came to their sex life, it was usually Dean who took charge, Dean who was on top, Dean who was the dominant one, albeit in a kind of endearing way, as he always looked after Sam, promising to take care of him and making sure that Sam was happy and enjoying himself. It was like their dynamics in the bedroom were a natural progression from their roles as big brother and little brother.

Right from when their 'We Time' got started, Sam had loved everything about sex with Dean, but there were times when he thought about switching things up a little, moments when he wanted to bring up the idea with Dean of Sam getting his turn to take charge, the opportunity to take care of Dean in the bedroom.

He'd just been waiting for the perfect moment to talk about it, but he wasn't sure if tonight, when Dean was already feeling vulnerable, was the right time for that talk about Sam getting to be the one in control.

Dean apparently had other thoughts though, given that he was looking intently at Sam, using his own version of the puppy-dog eyes, like he needed Sam to reassure him and ease his insecurities through physical contact, and Sam knew that even if they didn't go all the way tonight, he couldn't resist the pleading look in his brother's eyes.

He kept hearing those softly-spoken words, ' _Need you, Sammy_ ," over and over in his head.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, like he was making sure that he and Dean were on the same page. He looked into Dean's eyes, waiting for a reply; waiting for his confirmation that it would be okay.

"Yeah," Dean mumbled in response.

Sam moved even closer to Dean and kissed him. Already, he couldn't help groaning in pleasure at the feel of Dean's lips on his. The last few cases had been way too exhausting, and it had been way too long since they last did this.

They stayed like that for a while, just cuddling and making out, until their hands started to roam over each other's bodies.

Sam reluctantly moved out of Dean's embrace so that he could remove his brother's t-shirt and underwear, feeling a mix of both affection and arousal at the realization that Dean was letting Sam undress them both without trying to help, which didn't happen that often, and also letting Sam get things started.

Then, he quickly removed the rest of his own clothing, trying to stay cool and collected so he didn't get his t-shirt stuck over his head or his underwear stuck around his ankles in his eagerness, meaning that Dean would have to go back into 'big brother mode' and help him out.

Eventually, the two of them were completely naked, and Dean pulled Sam down on top of him. Sam sighed in happiness and relief at the familiar feeling of contentment brought on by their skin-to-skin contact, but he also couldn't help noticing the difference in their positions. Not so much because he was physically on top of Dean, but also because Dean was compliant underneath him, letting Sam set the pace. He even let Sam run his hands through his hair and place soft kisses to his neck and chest.

Sam had already decided that it wasn't really the right time to take this all the way, what with Dean's exhaustion and the fact that the two of them really needed to get some rest, but he settled instead on the two of them humping against each other, kissing and touching the whole time. Sam thought it was kind of sweet that sex with Dean sometimes felt like a simple extension of their cuddling, especially the times when it was slow and gentle, but he would _never_ bring this thought up to Dean for fear of either Dean's embarrassment or weeks of mockery.

"So fucking huge," Dean whispered in Sam's ear, but this time, his voice was full of admiration rather than irritation and exasperation.

Sam let out a moan, getting off on his big brother's appreciation.

The feeling of being in control was almost intoxicating to Sam, and he knew that he wouldn't last much longer.

"Dean," he practically panted against Dean's neck, and Dean nodded, like he got it. Seconds later, the two of them were coming at the same time. Sam kind of wanted to say something about them being in sync, but he knew from experience that Dean got annoyed when Sam used 'chick-flick quotes' in the bedroom after sex. Dean definitely preferred silence.

Sam stayed on top of Dean for a couple of minutes, reluctant to move as his breathing returned to normal. He was still worried about Dean, but he couldn't help thinking about how awesome it was that Dean had let him take charge like that. He hoped that he could do it again some time in the near future.

Eventually, Sam went to get a cloth and cleaned them both up, feeling all happy again that Dean was letting him, then he pulled the covers over the two of them.

Annoyingly, Dean seemed to try to move away from Sam's embrace, like he'd had enough vulnerability for one night.

Forgetting for a moment that he was still supposed to be in 'big brother mode', Sam glared at Dean and tried using one of his most effective bitch-faces as he sulked.

"Turn over, bitch," Dean demanded, just before Sam could start pouting, and Sam couldn't help rolling his eyes at Dean's snarky tone.

Yet as Dean pulled him close, he stopped protesting, finally accepting that Dean had probably been 'the little spoon' for long enough tonight, and now he needed to regain a little control; he wanted to go back to his comfort zone, to what he knew best-being the big brother again and holding Sam in his arms.

Without complaining, Sam rolled more comfortably onto his side, letting Dean spoon him this time.

He was just drifting off to sleep when he heard Dean whispering to him. "You know, Sammy, sometimes when I see you talking to those blonde chicks, it reminds me of the life that they could give you, and it drives me a little crazy…Then I feel like an asshole for being that selfish..."

Sam's eyes widened in surprise. He was amazed that Dean was actually talking about this out loud, actually admitting that this was what was bothering him.

"Dean," Sam interrupted him, resisting the urge to turn around to face him. He was sure now that Dean had wanted Sam in this position in the first place so that he could voice his fears without having the added pressure of Sam looking him right in the eye, especially when he knew that Dean hated these 'chick-flick moments' anyway.

"Don't want anyone else," Sam continued, never more certain of anything in his life. "They'd never give me what you give me..."

He almost couldn't believe that Dean hadn't worked this out yet, especially when Sam felt like he'd known it for so long already, when he already knew that no one would ever compare to Dean, that he couldn't let go of this now that he had it, that it would tear him apart if he even had to spend a couple of weeks sleeping in a different bed, away from Dean.

He felt Dean shift a little behind him, like he was uncomfortable with the depth of the conversation and Sam's gentle tone of voice and his soft and sweet response. Sam knew that it was time to change things up a little to make things less intense.

He decided to resort to humor and a bossier tone of voice. "You're stuck with me now, De, so shut up and deal with it."

He felt Dean grin against his shoulder, and it felt like his snarky reply was what was needed to break the last of the tension.

As the two of them lay in silence, Sam didn't say anything about what he was sure were a couple of wet drops on his shoulder, deciding that he could let Dean express his relief that Sam wasn't going to leave him without having to make a big deal out of it or turn it into a chick-flick moment, and knowing that their cuddling could always say more about how they felt than words anyway.

He remembered when their 'bedtime' thing had officially got started, how Sam had just _known_ , even back them, that Dean's fears about being affectionate and vulnerable were partially a product of his paranoia that Sam would leave him again, just like when he left for Stanford; he also remembered how unsure Dean had looked when he had discreetly told Dean that he loved him after they officially became a couple, like that fear was still there, like he still doubted the idea of Sam's undivided loyalty, even if he wanted to believe in it.

Sam felt his heart break all over again, reminding himself that those fears and insecurities must have increased dramatically on Dean's part when a beautiful woman flirted with Sam, especially now that he and Dean were more intimate than ever, becoming more and more like a couple every day.

He decided that in the morning he was going to insist to Dean all over again that he wasn't going to leave him, even if Dean would call him a chick for it.

"Bedtime, Sammy," Dean mumbled, as though Sam were thinking too loud. He already sounded half-asleep, but he managed to place his hand over Sam's heart.

"Bedtime," Sam agreed, making an effort to relax so that Dean could also calm down and sleep. "I'm here, Dean," he added quietly, and those words seemed to reassure Dean that everything was okay, because he fell asleep a few minutes later.

To his surprise, Sam woke up again a couple of hours later to find that Dean had somehow shifted them both in the bed so that he was once again sleeping practically on top of Sam, with his head on Sam's chest, right above his heart. He sounded all contented as he mumbled the word, "Sammy," a few times in his sleep, like his mind and body were happy that Sam was here.

Sam smiled, feeling like Dean was finally 'back', like things were going to be okay-until the next argument or disaster inevitably came along, anyway.

"Love you, big brother," Sam whispered as he drifted back off to sleep.


End file.
